


I Won't Fail You Again

by Proskenion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of abuse, Nightmares, PTSD, Past Abuse, Post-Reek Theon, Trauma, yara is taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Theon is having a nightmare again but Yara is there to comfort him. At least she tries...Take place somewhere during S6 when they sail to Mereen.





	I Won't Fail You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I wrote this ages ago but I felt too unconfortable for posting anything at the time... But I finally thought it was worth being shown, hope I wasn't wrong about it and you'll enjoy it...  
> I wanted to explore a bit Yara's feeling about Theon at the time. Now that S7 is over, I realise this resonates quite differently than before...  
> Well, enough talking now! I'm just going to ask once more for your forgiveness for any possible mistakes that I could I've made :)

_Two wide blue eyes stare at him as piercing as a blade._

_No, no… Please, no…_

_He can’t move. He’s trapped. The fear is devouring him from within._

_Please! No, please… Please!_

_The smirk on the Master’s face is terrifying; the expression on his face is demonic._

_You can’t escape, Reek. You can’t run away from me._

_No, please! Please, I’m sorry, please! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!_

_The pain is excruciating. It hurts so much that everything else disappears. He drowns in his own screams._

Theon!

_But then Robb is looking at him, his eyes almost as ferocious as the Master’s._

_You filthy traitor!_

Theon!

_You got what you deserved. I’m glad he did that to you. I wish he did more._

_And pain strikes again, more unbearable than ever. He’s surrounded by pain and screams and…_

“Theon! THEON!”

Theon wakes up in a start. He’s sweating and his breath is heavy. For a few seconds he looks around him with panic. But then he recognizes the place and calms down a little. He is in Yara’s cabin, and she is standing upon him, her hands clenched on his shoulders, looking at him with concern. 

“You were screaming.” she says. “Nightmares again?”

He slowly nods. Yara lets go of him, and he sits on his bed, trying to slow down his breath. 

“I’m sorry I’ve waken you up.” He mutters. “I can go sleeping outside if…”  
“Oh, shut up.” She cuts him short. 

Theon lowers his eyes with shame. Yara sighs and says in a softer tone:

“It’s alright. Try to calm down and sleep, now.” 

Theon nods and lies down obediently. She sits next to him on his bed. She takes his chin and gently makes him turn his face to her. 

“You’re safe now. No one will hurt you, little brother.”

She takes a time to look into his eyes and watch his reaction. He nods again, very slowly, but all she can see on his face is distress and pain. He swallows. 

“Well, sleep now.” She says, standing up. 

She walks to her own bed and lies down. From here, she can see him. He is curled in his bed, his back to her. He doesn’t move, but she knows he’s not sleeping. Maybe he won’t fall asleep again that night. Or maybe he will, and wakes up screaming later again. 

It hurts her to see him that fragile and broken. It hurts, and it makes her angry. Angry at him, because she can’t help but think that nothing would have happened to him if he had followed her home when she had asked him to. But she was above all things angry at herself. She was angry at her because she had failed to convince him to follow her. And then she had failed to rescue him. She had failed him every time since he first returned home. Maybe, if she had behaved differently at that time, she could have save him, and he would have been safe. 

But it is too late to think of it now. What’s done is done. All she can do now is trying her best to help him. She can’t fail him again. Even if she feels helpless and doesn’t know how to handle it. 

“I won’t fail you again, little brother, I promise.” She whispers in the silent night. 

Theon doesn’t react. But she knows he’s not sleeping, she knows it because he is so still. So she knows he probably has heard her. 

And he has indeed.


End file.
